


Valenice Day

by Ziam_Time



Series: Ziam Kidfic [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Time/pseuds/Ziam_Time
Summary: Amira and Amaan giggled behind their hands held tight against their mouth. Their Baba slept on unsuspectingly as their daddy tried hard to shush them, which was impossible considering both his hands were occupied by stuff from their almost 4-year old twins for their Baba on Valentine’s Day.





	Valenice Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wedonnotcare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedonnotcare/gifts), [Ibelieveinloveandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinloveandangels/gifts).



> This fic is written as part of The Ziam Club’s Valentine’s Day Gift Exchange. Dedicating this short drabble, as a special thank you, to the two amazing girls Sofia & Valen who organised both the Valentine’s Day Gift Exchange & The Song Lyrics Challenge from The Ziam Club.
> 
> With the current ZIAM drought, it’s amazing to see so many beautiful ZIAM fics and FanArts & FanEdits come to life. Thank you so much Sofia and Valen for all the hard work. @Ibelieveinloveandangels and @wedonnotcare
> 
> This fic is a continuation of my first (probably only ever) mpreg fic, Close your eyes. It’s not really essential to read that one before you read this.  
> Apologise for the mistakes, if any. No connection to Zayn or Liam or anyone mentioned. Enjoy :)

 

_Valentine’s Day 2023_

Liam yawned softly and stretched as much as he could without waking up his husband. February in LA this year was cold as always and the boys snuggled under a thick duvet. Liam was a human furnace and enough to keep his hubby warm, aside from the central heating in their home. They had drawn the curtains closed on the bedroom window, in their beach-facing mansion. Zayn hated waking up to the bright sun on his face, during summer, though the curtains made no difference to Liam, who was up usually before the sun. _I don’t wanna run on the beach Li, wake me up when you get back_.

Liam slid out stealthily from under Zayn’s arms which were loosely resting on his stomach. Although he was bigger and more muscular than his husband, Liam was always the little spoon. He paused for a moment to admire the ethereal beauty that was his hubby, _boy, oh boy, was he lucky!_ The duvet had slipped down to his shirtless, slender waist and Zayn’s beautiful tan skin looked amazing in the morning light. His face looked so peaceful in slumber. He slept on one side, with his face squished into the pillow, and his long, long eyelashes fanning beautifully against his sharp cheekbones. He had a small pout on his lips and his shoulder-length dark hair fell on his forehead. Liam reached down and pushed away the strands and placed a soft kiss on his husband’s forehead before creeping into their ensuite. He quickly washed up and slipped out of the bedroom to go find the kids.      

Quite often the twins would sneak into their room, in the night and climb onto the bed ( _s’ok Leeyum, just for tonight, let our babies cuddle with us_ ) inserting themselves between their dads. Liam of course would fondly roll his eyes, ( _almost four years old Zee, not babies anymore_ ), but help their kids climb up and settle, Amira splaying on her dad’s bare chest and Amaan cuddling into his Baba’s arms. Today however, Liam knew the twins were waiting in their room for him.

The twins’ bedroom had evolved over the past years and the two cribs had given way to one big baby cot, strewn with a healthy mix of both teddy bears and superheroes. Their first gift from Trisha, two tiny soft pink and blue bunnies with the hand-embroidered names, Amira and Amaan, were still right up against the headboard. The walls had acquired more paintings of superheroes, this time by the children, slightly messy but beautiful ones by Amira and careful, neat, detailed ones by Amaan. He really was Zayn’s son in that respect. The floor had an expensive wall-to-wall plush, multi-coloured pastel carpet, imported from Persia. _Only the best for our babies Li._ That is where Liam found his children, sitting on the carpet, both in their pyjama bottoms only, iron man for Amira and batman for Amaan, playing quietly with their new toys from grandma Karen and grandpa Geoff. Amira had a penchant to take off her top and craved the warm skin-to-skin contact with her fathers, ever since she was born. Zayn swore she was just like Liam who almost always took off his jacket and shirts the minute he entered home, needing to be as close to his hubby as possible. Amaan was not so fussy. He fell asleep easily anytime, anywhere, very much like his Baba.

When Liam peeped into the room, the kids leaped up and raced towards their dad, who lifted them both up easily into his arms for a tight cuddle. He peppered them with kisses making them squirm in protest but had to stop because the giggles were getting louder.

“Hush now, we don’t want Baba to wake up yet, do we?” He eased them down on the carpet. The kids quietened immediately and solemnly followed their dad as he led them to the attached bath to help them with their morning routine.

They both wanted to dress up in nice clothes and Liam let them choose what they wanted to wear. Quickly, Amira pulled out her pale pink frilly frock, which made her look like a little princess and Amaan pointed to his Batman tee and tiny leather jacket. The twins had worn this for Zayn’s birthday party in January in their Surrey mansion, with their closest friends and families in attendance. Louis had a tough time keeping a straight face looking at this miniature version of Zayn.

Liam was surprised yet proud that the kids wanted to wear their ‘nice’ clothes this early in the morning and said as much to them.

“We want to look nice today, daddy!” Amira said matter-of-factly.

“Yes daddy, it’s Valenice day.” Amaan added shyly.

Liam’s eyes squished shut with how big his smile was. He was thoroughly endeared by his children. They had been in Zayn’s stomach for an entire nine months and he had no doubt that they both got their sensitivity and intelligence from him. The dads had explained about Valentine’s day because the entire city was decorated with red and pink hearts much to the curiosity of the kids. Both however, couldn’t say ‘Valentine’ properly. He quite liked their ‘Valenice’ version better anyway.

He quickly opened their shared closet and pulled out a cardboard box from the top rack. He had hidden it there last night before going to bed.

“Ready to surprise Baba? Quietly now, okay?”

The twins nodded eagerly and holding hands tiptoed behind their dad into their parents’ bedroom. Liam placed the box under the bed and softly deposited both children on the bed next to Zayn. He then pulled out the contents from the box with a big smile and gave them a nod to say he was ready.

Amira and Amaan giggled behind their hands held tight against their mouth. Their Baba slept on unsuspectingly as their daddy tried hard to shush them, which was impossible considering both his hands were occupied by stuff from their almost 4-year old twins for their Baba on Valentine’s Day.

Liam mouthed 1-2-3 and both the kids fell on their baba screaming,

“Surprise!”

“Wake up Baba!”

“Happy Valenice Day Baba…”

Zayn woke up with a start at the first scream and looked straight into his husband’s soft, brown eyes filled with mirth, all pretend innocence like he had nothing to do with the two cuddle monsters attacking him at some unearthly hour. Liam was kneeling by the side of the bed, but Zayn saved his retribution for later. He turned onto his back and pulled himself up to lean against the softly cushioned, headboard, as he wrapped his arms around the twins, holding them close and inhaling their sweet baby scent.

“Mornin’ ma lil’ darlings” Zayn mumbled as he placed soft kisses on top of his children’s heads, “vas happenin?”

“It’s Valenice Day Baba” Amaan said shyly, looking up adoringly.

“Are you surprised yet Baba?” Amira demanded his attention.

He chuckled with delight, “Surprised that you two brats, no make that three brats including your daddy, screamed and woke me up before even the sun could wake up!”

The twins giggled and clung to his neck, pressing apologetic, wet, sloppy kisses on his cheeks.

He was so busy enjoying the warmth of his children in his arms that he didn’t notice his gorgeous husband had joined them on the bed, with his hands behind his back.

“Close your eyes baba” the twins chorused suddenly, noticing Liam.

Zayn raised an eyebrow at his hubby, who simply scrunched up his nose and shrugged. So, Zayn, dutifully closed his eyes.

“No peeking babe” whispered Liam in his ear, even as Zayn was intrigued with the soft shuffling noises.

“Open your eyes Baba” Amira and Amaan shouted in unison, in true twin style. Liam made a mental note to talk to Louis about not screaming so much. The kids were clearly getting it from him.

Zayn opened his eyes and instantly his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

Amaan was kneeling on the bed, clutching a beautiful, long-stemmed, dusty pink rose in his tiny outstretched hands. Amira was holding up a piece of paper, with the picture of a rose, in nearly the same shade, with a bold scribble at the bottom, ‘I LOVE YOU BABA’ it was accompanied by a squiggly heart and BETI written underneath. Both wore matching looks of cat-ate-the-cream!

Zayn narrowed his eyes at them but collected their gifts. He praised them with kisses and tight hugs, “Thank u meri jaans, these are the most beautiful gifts I’ve ever received. Did Daddy help you?”

He turned towards his husband questioningly and Liam smiled happily back at him and winked.

“It was all their idea though Zee, they came to me last weekend and said, and I quote, ’Daddy, we want to surprise Baba for Valenice day. Like how he always gave you roses when you both sang. Like in those videos you show us daddy. You told us Baba loved to surprise you. We want to give Baba roses too.’ and they decided who would give you the actual rose and who would draw for you. ”

“Our babies are the best Zee!” Liam sighed, full of love, wrapping an arm around Zayn’s shoulder and kissing his cheek.

“Hmmm, they planned this then, did they?” Zayn quipped with a soft chuckle.

“What’s so funny babe?” Liam asked puzzled by their children hugging their Baba and giggling loudly.

“I’ll show you what’s funny!” Zayn deposited both the kids on Liam’s lap and admonished with a finger, “Stay!” He rushed into the ensuite and quickly washed up before getting the hidden things from his sock drawer in their walk-in closet.

“Close your eyes Leeyum. No peeking!” Zayn called out before entering the bedroom. He walked in and found Amaan closing Liam’s eyes with his tiny hands.

A moment later, Liam heard the yells,

“Surpriseeee!”

“Happy Valenice Day, Daddyyy…”

He gasped audibly when he opened his eyes.

Amira held out a lovely, long-stemmed, bright red rose towards him. Amaan showed him the sketchbook paper with the picture of a bright red rose, with a tiny tentative scrawl, ‘I LOVE YOU DADDY’ accompanied by a near-perfect heart and BETA written underneath.

Liam and Zayn looked at each other and burst out laughing when it hit them that they had been played by their twin children!

Liam collected the lovely gifts and placed them on the side table next to Zayn’s gifts and with one mischievous look at each other, the fathers attacked the children, tickling them mercilessly,

“You brats fooled us both didn’t you?”

“How did you think of this idea beta?”

“How did you manage to keep it a secret beti?”

After a few minutes of screaming and giggling and relentless tickling, Zayn sat with both his children on his lap. Amira and Amaan flopped on to his chest tired from their little tickle attack. Liam looked at them fondly and sat behind Zayn, wrapping his arms around his family, his entire life. Dropping a warm kiss on his husband’s neck, where the number 25 (their wedding day) was tattooed, he whispered, “They clearly got the idea of roses because of your genes Zee.”

“Shut it, you dork, they got the idea from the gazillion times you’ve shown them our 1D videos.” Zayn responded with a fond roll of his eyes, not in the least bit embarrassed that his children were now privy to his open display of affection for their daddy right from the start.

Liam picked up the kids, one under each arm and took them outside.

“Go on downstairs and watch your cartoons guys. Baba and Daddy will be down in a few minutes to make your favourite waffles.”

He walked back into the room and closed the door, not locking it.

Zayn sat cross-legged on the bed with a big bunch of bright red roses in his arms.

Liam laughed and leaped onto the bed, gathering the bouquet in his hands, “aww my baby, you saved the big bunch for me! Thank you love.”

“Happy Valenice Day, jaan” Zayn whispered between smooth, loving kisses.

“Hold on babe,” Liam stated when they came up for breath, rushing off to the walk-in closet.

Zayn fell over on the bed when his hubby returned with a massive bunch of dusty pink roses, announcing “Happy Valenice Day, babe.”

The boys took both the bunches of flowers and the single roses from their children and went downstairs for breakfast. Zayn set the roses in vases and Liam got started on the waffles. Zayn fixed both the pictures on their soft board (filled with sketches by the twins) which was in the massive dining area, a point of pride for both fathers. He called out to the twins to join them in the kitchen.

Liam suddenly turned from the waffle maker and looked at his hubby and their two children seated at the table, and exclaimed with wide brown eyes,

“Zaynie, do you think the love for roses runs in our DNA?”

Zayn laughed merrily before responding,

“I don’t know jaan, but I do know this intense unconditional love we have for each other, runs in our genes and these two little angels have inherited it from us.”

As if on cue, the twins shouted,

“Happy Valenice Day!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end :) Absolutely love receiving all the kudos and comments however brief! They are my manna from fic readers heaven.
> 
> If you are a die-hard, Ziam-till-I-die fan, please do follow the group on Tumblr at theziamclub and on Twitter @The_Ziam_Club 
> 
> Drop by & talk to me on Twitter @Ziam_Time xx Chitra


End file.
